


Stay By Me

by Aradix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradix/pseuds/Aradix
Summary: What happens when you think you're in love? Hide it as a rivalry.Keith is having troubles with his whole Galra situation, and relies on Lance to get through it.





	1. Chapter 1

{3rd Person Point Of View}

 

After just getting back to the castle from yet another fight, Lance went straight to the lounge and plopped himself onto the seat. All this fighting really had got to him. It wasn't just him, everyone was suffering affects from it. Sleep was something the paladins had rarely ever gotten anymore. Time to eat a proper meal had been stolen away from distress calls and gatherings for the coalition. As he let out a sigh, the other paladins made their way into the lounge. 

"Guy's, I can't be the only one thinking this, but this is getting out of hand." Hunk said as he sat down on one of the seats.

"You're not. This is ridiculous!" Pidge exclaimed as she sat next to him.

"I know it's tiring, but we're saving people. We're doing a good thing for the universe and it will all pay off." Shiro sighed as he leaned against the wall.

Lance, who was way too tired to talk, just let out an elongated groan to express his opinion on the matter.

"Stop complaining, it's not ending anytime soon." Keith groaned, sitting across from everyone else.

"Some of us value sleep!" Lance said as he shot up, giving Keith a dirty look.

"Guys." Shiro said sternly in his dad voice.

Lance groaned, letting his body fall back onto the seat. "This sucks."

As Lance continued to complain, Allura walked into the lounge. Everyone sat up comfortably to listen to what she was going to say.

"Good work everyone. I know it's tiring, but you're doing a very good job. I think you all should take this time to rest." She said giving a small smile.

"I have no objections." Lance said as he got up to go to his room."

{Lance POV}

 

When the princess told us to go rest, I was very relieved. Very. As I walked to my room, I felt something grab my shoulder. I turned to see it was Keith.

"Oh, hey. Need something?" I said, kinda confused. Last time I checked, me and Keith weren't really the best of friends. 

"Can we... talk..?" He asked softly. Okay this is kinda weird.

"Yeah, of course." I said as we walked over to my room. As I sat on the bed, I pat the spot beside me to signal him to sit.

"Thanks." He said as he sat down and took off his jacket.

"No prob, now what do you want to tell me? I wouldn't expect you to come to me. If this is an elaborate plan to-" I was cut off by Keith.

"Listen, I just want to talk. It's kinda important. To me." He said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, okay, got it. Go ahead." I said. Right after I finished talking, Keith tugged on the collar of his shirt. As he did, he pulled it down revealing his chest. after that, he had pulled a tuft of his hair away from his ear revealing small wefts of purple fluff on the tips.

"Touch it." He said nervously

"What?" I said, very confused. As I looked more, I realized his skin was dotted with purple blotches.

"Just... touch it." He said as he grabbed my hand putting it on his chest. I lightly dragged the tips of my fingers on his collar bone. I realized the purple spots felt soft and furry. I looked up at him to see if I was making him uncomfortable, and there was a pink tint on his cheeks.

"What is it?" I asked as I removed my hand.

"I can't be sure, but I think..." He stopped. He seemed to be embarrassed?

"Listen, Keith. We are a team. I trust you no matter what, and I hope you trust me. I won't tell a soul if you don't want me to. You don't even have to tell me if you don't want to." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. 

"I think... it's because I have Galra in me." He said shyly.

"Keith, why would I care about that? We are a team and we support each other no matter what." I said, trying to look him in the eyes. He seemed to look away every time I did. 

"I don't know why I feel like this. I hate it. I hate myself for being like this." He said as his voice cracked.

"Keith, it's okay." I said softly. I didn't know what to say, I kinda suck at comforting people. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards me into a hug. I felt him tense up at first but he eased into it.

"Oh fuck. I'm sor-" I cut Keith off.

"Don't apologize. Don't apologize for your feelings and don't apologize for telling me. I'm glad you did." I said as I pulled out of the hug.

"Thank you." He said as he hugged me again. It caught be off guard, but I mean, I don't care.

"You can always come to me, Keith." I said as I looked at him. His eyes were red and puffy. I pulled my sleeve over my hand and wiped his face. He set his head on my shoulder for a while and sighed.

{Keith POV} 

 

I can not believe I am crying. I can not believe I am crying in front of Lance. I can not believe I told someone about this. I can not believe that someone was Lance. I can not believe this moment is real.Before I could say anything, Lance was wiping tears off my face. Why is he so good at comforting people? I set my head on Lance's shoulder and just kept it there. I felt him put one arm around me and the other hand on my head. As he tried to comfort me, he had begun to run his fingers through my hair. Surprisingly enough, it was really comforting. I felt an odd vibrating sensation as a low purr sound came from my throat.

"Are you purring?" Lance's voice snapped me out of my comfort.

"What? I don't think so... was I?" I was suddenly flustered. Did I? Can Galra do that? Lance gently set two fingers on my throat and began to run his fingers through my hair. Almost immediately, the purring started again. I looked up at Lance and his cheeks tinted pink. I felt my face getting hot.

"Woah, Galra purr?" He questioned as he took his hand away from my throat, but continued to run his hand through my hair.

"I.. I guess so." I said quietly. Why is my face feeling so hot??? I don't feel embarrassed, so why?

"You're like a cat!" He exclaimed, "That's so cool!" He moved his hands from my hair to the back of my ears, resting the palm of his hand on my cheek. The purring got louder and without even thinking I rubbed my face against his hand. 

"Wow..." He said quietly as he gently removed his hand.

"Hm? What?" I asked. Had I made him uncomfortable???

"You're acting so soft and cuddly, you're usually all angst. It's not a bad thing, but why don't you act like yourself around the team?" He asked.

"I... well, my mom left. I never knew her. I guess... I'm afraid to get close to people." I said softly.

"Keith, we are a team, I want you to be close to me. We won't leave you." He said as he plopped back on his bed.

"Thank you, Lance." I said as I pulled myself off the bed.

"Of course, man." He said as I walked out of the room, giving me a small smile as I walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

{Lance POV}

It had been a few weeks after Keith had first came to me about his little Galra problem. He started talking to me more, and I feel like the first time he came to me was our first real bonding moment. Purple blotches are appearing on his face now, but he covers them with a bandage. I know this is personal to Keith, but the team should know. It's his decision, but its becoming harder to hide. I've actually been thinking about him more, almost daily. I think I'm just worried for him. He sometimes comes to me to help him cover up his purple skin. There is a patch under his left eye, his arms have a few blotches scattered everywhere, and there is a patch on the right side of his neck. On his chest it is very bad. Almost the entire upper right part of his chest is covered. His left is almost the same. On his back it is scattered here and there in big patches. While thinking, I heard a knock. As predicted, seeing they are the only one to come here, it was Keith. Before I could speak, he pushed himself into the room.

"This is bad. Bad. Very, very bad." He mumbled to himself. He was covering his left eye as he paced the room.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Try to calm down." I said as i put my hand on his shoulder and guided him to the bed.

"Lance, look." He sighed. He uncovered his eye and a yellow tint had started on the whites of his eyes.

"Oh.." That was all I could manage to get out. I had no idea what to say.

"I can't hide this, Lance! What the hell am I supposed to do?" He seemed so worried. I felt horrible, knowing I couldn't do anything.

"Keith, I'm sorry... I wish I could help, I really do." I said softly, trying to comfort him.

"Don't be, this isn't on you at all." He said as he leaned his head in his hand.

"I know but we're friends. I don't like that you have to go through this" I sighed as I looked over at him. I saw that his face was a bit red. 

"Thanks, Lance." He said, looking down. 

"You feeling okay? You're a little red." I said as I placed my hand on his forehead. When I did, his face felt hot.

"What do you mean? I feel fine." He said looking over at me.

"You're burning up man, your face is red." I said as I removed my hand. 

"Maybe I'm just flustered.. with everything that's happening." He sighed.

"It'll be fine, if it isn't, you'll always have me to talk to." I said as I pulled my fingers through his hair. This had become a normal thing. It really helps comfort Keith, and has even put him to sleep. I like cats, and hearing him purr reminds me of them, so it works out for the both of us. As usual, we just sat there, thinking to ourselves as I ran my hand through Keith's hair.

 

{Keith POV}

 

As we both sat on the bed, Lance began running his hand through my hair. I don't want to say I love it, but it helps. I think it also comforts him too, so that's good. Actually, it had gotten to the point where it is something I... need? I need it to calm down, I need it to stop stressing, I need it to sometimes even sleep, I just need it. I don't know what has gotten into me. I looked up at Lance who seemed to be thinking to himself. His skin is so clear and it looks soft. Where does he even get the stuff to care for it in space..? And with that thought, an idea hit.

"How do you take care of your skin? Like, how do you get stuff all the way out here?" I asked. It seemed to snap him out of deep thought. 

"Oh, remember that weird space mall? That place. Why, want skin as beautiful as mine? Sorry if I made you jealous." He said, winking at me.

"Well if there is some weird alien face products, there is probably makeup." I said. Lance looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why would you need makeup, your face is fine." He said as he inspected my face.

"Not for that. For covering up the purple blotches." I said, giving a small laugh.

"Ohhh, that's a good idea!" He exclaimed as he flopped back on the bed.

"Wait, were you calling me pretty? Never thought I'd hear that from you." I teased. Soon after I noticed a small blush form on his face.

"What! I would never! Don't flatter yourself too much, mullet head." He teased back.

"You don't need makeup, you're face is fiiine." I said, badly imitating him.

"I'm offended! I don't sound like that! Plus, I was being nice. I'm always nice." He said as he dramatically threw his hand on his chest.

"Whatever, I'm going tomorrow to that space mall thing. I might give the makeup a chance." I said, throwing myself back beside Lance.

"I'll come with. You probably suck at buying stuff." He teased.

"Can't suck more than you do." I teased back.

"Idea! I'll give you a whole spa day! Sound good?" He said, jumping up in excitement.

"Sure, whatever. I need relaxation." I said, sighing as I closed my eyes.

"Awesome." That was the last thing I had heard Lance say before I fell asleep.


End file.
